1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a tool and more particularly to a tool including a handle for connection with a tool bit in a releasable manner.
2. Related Prior Art
There have been various gardening tools such as shovels and rakes. Conventionally, such a tool includes a tool bit and a handle. Generally, the tool bit includes an insert extending from an edge thereof. The insert of the tool bit is inserted in the handle that is made of wood or plastics. Sometimes, the tool bit is merged with the handle. Such a tool requires a large space for storage thereof since the handle extends from the tool bit.
There has been a foldable tool consisting a tool bit and a handle connected with the tool bit in a foldable manner. The handle is extended from the tool bit in use. The tool bit and the handle can be folded for storage. The foldable tool requires a small space for storage thereof. Each tool bit is securely connected with a specific handle. Therefore, two tools, such as a shovel and a rake, include two handles. However, two handles are more than a single user needs for he or she does not use two tools at the same time.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a tool including a handle for connection with a tool bit in a releasable manner.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a tool assembly including a handle for selective connection with one of many tool bits in a releasable manner.
According to the present invention, a tool includes a tool bit and a handle. The tool bit includes a shank formed at an end thereof. The handle includes a joint formed at an end thereof for connection with the shank of the tool bit in a releasable manner. The joint defines a space for receiving the shank of the tool bit. The shank of the tool bit defines at least one recess. The joint includes at least one ball that can partially enters the at least one recess defined in the shank of the tool bit.
The joint includes first and second plates separated from each other by the space. The second plate defines at least one hole in communication with the space. The at least one hole defined in the second plate receives the at least one ball, and includes an end of a reduced dimension so as to retain the at least one ball therein.
The second plate defines a tunnel in communication with the at least one hole. The rod can be inserted in the tunnel so as to push the at least one ball into engagement with the at least one recess defined in the shank of the tool bit.
The rod defines at least one recess with a slope. The at least one ball is partially received in the at least one recess defined in the rod for preventing escape of the rod from the joint. The rod can slide between a first position and a second position. In the first position, the slope pushes the at least one ball into engagement with the at least one recess defined in the shank of the tool bit. In the second position, the at least one ball falls in the at least one recess defined in the rod so as to completely leave the recess defined in the shank of the tool bit.
A spring may be mounted on the rod. The rod includes a head so that the spring is compressed between the joint and the head of the rod.
Other objectives, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.